After The Fact
by theottercharm
Summary: "I'm not just Caleb's girlfriend, you know." I reminded him. "I'm Sarah. I'm your friend too. I think I've proven I can keep a secret."


**Word count:** 1,325

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or related characters and settings.

**xXx**

I saw him from a distance. Sitting on a bench, staring daggers it seemed, at nothing in particular was Reid Garwin. He was by himself and for some reason that struck me as odd. In light of recent events I wasn't really comfortable with any of us being alone. I made the decision to go up to him.

"Shouldn't you be off fighting crime or something?" I greeted playfully as I approached him.

His attention caught, Reid looked up at me. "Sarah."

I frowned. Reid was usually good for banter. I sat beside him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why should anything be the matter with me?" he shot back.

"Come on! I may not have superpowers but please do not insult my intelligence." I retorted, "Just tell me, already."

Reid stared at me like he was trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. I didn't know what he thought would qualify as safe to tell me but I already knew his biggest secret. What did a Son of Ipswich have to hide from a girl who was dating the eldest of them?

"You can't tell Caleb." He stated finally.

Oh. He wasn't hiding from me, he was hiding from Caleb. This made even less sense in my opinion because Caleb would do anything for Reid. I kept quiet though.

"Fine." I agreed, simply.

"Swear?" Reid asked.

"Yes! You're worrying me now!" I declared.

Reid didn't speak right away. I didn't like that at all. Finally he said, "He doesn't trust me."

The simplicity of the comment took me by surprise. "Who doesn't?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Caleb."

"That's not possible!" I insisted.

"Oh, but it is." Reid said matter-of-factly.

"How?" I asked, "After everything you four have been through? How could any one of you not trust another?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Reid looked grim.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I guess lover boy didn't tell you." Reid commented.

"Tell me what?"

Reid snorted and turned to face me full on. "I'll give you a hint. Before we knew it was Chase doing all that shit guess who was the prime suspect?"

I was stunned. I mean, obviously it had been _someone_ but to think it had been Reid? Granted I didn't know him as well as Caleb did but still.

"He didn't even look twice at Pogue or Tyler." Reid went on. "And of course nobody thought it was him. Caleb found out what happened and decided out of the four of us, I was the one who was capable of killing a person. I was the one who would get addicted. That I was the one who would get us hurt. We've known each other our whole lives, we're as close as brothers and this is what he thinks of me.

"Reid, I…" I began.

"Don't!" Reid interrupted. "Don't you dare pity me, Sarah. That's not why I told you."

"Then why did you tell me? You could've just as easily said you had a stomach ache." I prompted.

Reid smirked, "I wouldn't want you to entertain any notions that Caleb is some sort of perfect, all good demigod. He's as human as you are. He saved you but he was willing to turn on me as quick."

The words were clearly intended to hurt me, which they did, but I had to ignore them. This conversation wasn't about me. Reid clearly didn't talk about his feelings a lot. He was good at changing the subject and I had to make sure that didn't happen.

"As much as it hurts having him think that of you, don't you think it'd be worse if he thought that of Pogue; of _Tyler_? You know if that had been the case you'd be just as upset." I responded.

"Right you are." said Reid. "Because I know they would never do that. I trust them. It takes a lot of gall to be able to look at your three best friends-your brothers and peg one of them as a killer. And based on what? Just because I don't put Caleb on a pedestal like everyone else doesn't mean I'd go rogue at the first opportunity."

I sat back and tried to digest what Reid was telling me. He had a lot of resentment and my guess was that all this stuff with Chase was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I didn't know anything about their group dynamics, really. I just knew what everyone else knew. They were close. They were almost always together. They were the Sons of Ipswich. Maybe that was the problem. Having only each other, especially with such a colossal secret could wear on a person. It would be maddening to depend so heavily on only three other people and yet, feel like you couldn't tell them anything.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Reid muttered, taking my silence as a poor reaction.

"No!" I blurted. I grabbed his hand to bring his attention back to me. "No, I'm glad you told me."

"Really?" Reid was skeptical.

"You shouldn't have to walk around feeling so frustrated, Reid." It was my turn to be matter of fact.

"I must be out of my mind to think you won't say anything." Reid's tone was soft but his words dripped with mistrust.

"I'm not just Caleb's girlfriend, you know." I reminded him. "I'm Sarah. I'm your friend too. I think I've proven I can keep a secret."

"Yes, you have." Reid agreed.

"You still doubt me." It wasn't a question. I realized I was still holding his hand and let go.

"You've kept a secret for Caleb, not me. You've certainly never kept a secret _from_ Caleb. There is a difference." Reid replied.

"Look, Reid. I told you I wouldn't say anything. You can either believe me or not believe me. Besides, I happen to think you should say something." I said frankly.

"You can't be serious." Reid snapped.

"Would it be so bad? Things can't change if nobody knows you want them to." I replied.

"Did you get that off a calendar or something?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"Get real." I had to laugh and even Reid let himself grin a little.

I looked at my watch to check the time. It was 4:30pm. Crap! I had been so busy dishing out advice I had forgotten I was supposed to meet Kate to study. I had only meant to say hello to Reid and be on my way. I stood up. "I need to run. But you know if you ever need anything…"

"Got it." Reid gave a little salute.

I wondered for a second, doubted even, if Reid Garwin would ever confide in me again. I had only made it a few steps when Reid called out.

"Sarah, wait!"

I turned around and Reid was standing only a few inches away. I asked, "Now what is it?"

"Thank you." Then Reid took me by surprise by hugging me. He was a so much taller than me that I only made it to his collar bone. I slowly wrapped my arms around his midsection.

"You're welcome." I answered. "Really Reid, it's no big deal."

Reid pulled away. "It is to me. I couldn't have said anything to the guys. Not even Tyler. They wouldn't have understood."

I disagreed but I doubted I'd be able to convince him today. I would have to work on that. "Listen, Kate and I are going to study for the English midterm. Do you want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm set. I already saw Dreamcatcher." Reid grinned before heading in the other direction.

"It's The Shining!" I called after him.

Reid kept walking but raised his hand over his blonde head in acknowledgement. I shook my head a little and went off to my dorm. The idea of Reid studying was weird anyway.


End file.
